


Red Ship, Green Ship Inspired Crocheted Socks

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red ships, green ships, there's no ship like partnership - Ray Kowalski (Due South)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ship, Green Ship Inspired Crocheted Socks

I wanted to try my hand at three colored socks and they turned out good.  


The red and green rectangles are supposed to be ships.  



End file.
